


Golden Stars and Indigo Skies

by transhinatashouyou



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transhinatashouyou/pseuds/transhinatashouyou
Summary: Karkat is an Arabian prince, David Strider his knight in shining armor, sent from the West to serve a noble duty, issued by the Sultan himself. The events that unfold after is a love that will be remembered.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prince and His Knight (Abandoned)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923095) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [The Prince and His Knight (Abandoned)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923095) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This work is inspired by an orphaned work based on the same concept. I fell in love with said concept so I decided to take inspiration from it. Enjoy!

I was 13 when it happened.

The night was black, not a single star in the sky, clouds overhead with no rain.

My brother was always there to make sure that I was kept in check. He took after our mother in that way. Nagging to me anytime I was rude. Even though he nagged a lot and always felt like he was up my ass... he was always there for me when I fell, when I cried.

My mother was like my brother, but not so bossy. She, my brother, and I would walk around the gardens, looking at the flowers around. She would tell me the names of the flowers, how you can make them into dye or use them in soup. She would put them in her hair, make them into flower crowns. She would make them for my brother and I, dancing around in circles.

I wish I knew that those were the good times. Maybe then I would have appreciated them more.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit talk of Kankri's death. Nothing after this should be too explicit.

I had fallen asleep when the sun had finally set, falling beneath the horizon.

I was never the heaviest sleeper and woke up, rubbing my eyes, unaware of what those noises down the halls truly were.

I was half asleep, getting up to go to the bathroom. As I looked in the mirror and cleaned my face, I heard the glass of the window break as the intruders came into our room.

I opened the door slightly to see my brother get the golden brown skin of his neck slit open. They did it just right to have his crimson blood shoot out of his neck like a geyser, staining the golden sheets. He did not even have a chance to awake, his face tensing up slightly before his life left his body.

The sight left me frozen, leading me to not make a sound when I watched the sight, my ego and fear being shoved down to not run out and attack them, to not scream and cry. All I could do was stand there, my mouth agape, my eyes wide.

"Where is the other one?"

"Its bed is empty."

"No fucking shit. Its gotta be in this bitch somewhere."

My heart dropped, my feet planted on the ground as I shook in fear. I took a breath in, a breath out. I remembered the hiding spot I used before, the one that no one could find me in. I quietly backed up and opened the cabinet under the sink, crouching down and going inside, shutting the door behind me.

"It might have heard us and ran. Pussyboy didnt even fucking wake its brother."

If only I had woken my brother. Maybe then he would be alive today.

That was when the scream of my mother could be heard down the hall.

"They took out the Sultana. We got one of the princes. We are good."

"Our job is to wipe out the bloodline, not to just kill these fuckers."

"We can take the other one out another time. We can't risk it-" that was when the guards came in and commotion started back up.

By the time I was told I could safely leave the cabinet, all of them were gone. We were left with 3 assassins, none of which did not actually did the killing, but were just associates. Not only that, but we were left with the corpses of my mum, his wife; and my brother, his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise to all Kankri lovers.


	3. Royal Knight, David Strider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing to 3rd person.

It has been 6 years since the Sultana's and Kankri's deaths. The prince has shuffled through many guards and knights, but none have stayed around to deal with Karkat's attitude, nor his troublesome manner.

Karkat does not wish for a knight or a guard. He can take care of himself. He is 19 years old, certainly old enough to hold his own. They sat in the throne room, waiting for the arrival of the next knight, when Karkat tells him his thoughts. He did not think through his words, and if you asked him what he said, he could not tell you. However, he could tell you his father's response.

His father gave him a look cold that could get anyone to shut their mouth quick and send shivers down their spine. When Karkat quieted into submission, he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"You remember what happened to your brother and mother, do you not?"

"...I do, father."

"Then why do you have to give me such trouble on this matter?" Karkat opened his mouth, before shutting it as the Sultan continued.

"I cannot lose you too. I could tell you about our bloodline and whatnot, but that is not my main concern. My concern is keeping my son alive. My only son. Can you not respect that?"

Karkat huffed, before saying, "yes, father."

They waited for another minute, silence filling the room. All Karkat could think about is the insufferable prick that was about to walk into that door and stick to his hip for however long his father chooses. The thought made him beyond infuriated.

"Your Majesty, he has arrived."

"Please, let him in." The doors soon opened for a man with skin white as snow, hair silky and like light, threaded gold. He wore iron armor with gold accents, truly giving away his status as a knight. He stood tall and proud, walking forward to kneel for the prince and sultan.

"David Strider, at your service." He looked up in Karkat's eyes, leading Karkat to notice the man's ruby eyes - unnatural, even for a foreigner. The prince could however acknowledge the hypocrisy, for his eyes were red too, just dark enough to look brown. Said thought, possibly giving the knight some relateable standing or anything likewise, quickly vanished when the conversation started.

"It is an honour to be in your prescense, Mr. Strider. I have heard much about your adventures and conquests." 

Karkat scrunched his eyebrows, eyes squinting in frustration.

"It is much more an honour to be at your service, Sultan and Prince Vantas."

Karkat crossed his arms.

"You're too kind."

Karkat letted out a scoff.

"Son, do you have anything to say?"

Karkat rolled his eyes.

"It is an honour to work for you, Prince Vantas." David smirked.

Karkat huffed out a breath. "Call me Your Highness."

David successfully held back laughter as he replied, "understood, Your Highness."

"Now - dinner will be ready at the usual time, father?"

"Yes, of course, Karkat." the Sultan relaxed seeing that Karkat was seemingly not being rude to the new knight.

"Alright then David, escort me to my chamber."

"Understood, Your Highness." Karkat stepped down from the throne, and David waited for Karkat to be 5 feet in front of him before following behind Karkat.

When the door shut behind them, the Sultan sunk in his seat and looked to his servant.

"Thank God that boy is not being rude. That went much better than I expected."

"Agreed, sir, however... one can only tell how he truly feels from how it turns out from here."


End file.
